Rangers and Titans, GO!
Rangers and Titans, GO! is the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Teen Titans. Summary With some help from the Teen Titans, The Data Squad Rangers must do what they must to stop the Brotherhood from joining forces with Dr. Eggman and bring chaos to Lazy Town. Plot The Brotherhood's Return/Forming an alliance with Eggman It was a dark night, Dr. Eggman freed the Brotherhood from their frozen imprisonment. As Dr. Eggman made a deal with the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus and Madame Rouge, The brotherhood joined forces with him. Jump City's attack/The Teen Titans came to the rescue The next day in Jump City, There was an attack by Eggman and his Egg Pawns, Leading them was Egg-Ultron to wreck havoc. But then, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Speedy, Hotspot and Más y Menos had to rescue every civilians they can find while The Teen Titans fought against Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns. Unfortunately, They were no match for him. Cyborg's research on Eggman/Finding help from the Data Squad Power Rangers Back at Teen Titans Tower, No one understood how powerful Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns are. Then, Cyborg did some research on Dr. Eggman and Data Squad Rangers as the Titans set off to their dimension for their help. Twilight helps Serena babysit Flurry Heart/Taking her to see Robbie Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Serena was getting help from Twilight Sparkle babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart by feeding her, playing with her, Evan diapering her. Soon, They decided to take her to see Robbie. The next lesson in Karate Class/Bringing Flurry Heart for a visit At CHS, Robbie Diaz was teaching his class the new technique he made up. Then, Twilight and Serena came and brought Flurry Heart to see him. Just as class was dismissed, Robbie was happy to see her too. A call from Palutena and Pit/Meeting at the Cyberspace Command Center Then, ???. Meeting the Teen Titans/Asking for help against Dr. Eggman ???, ???. Some new friends came to see them/Philmac and the Lazy Town Gang arrived ???, . Palutena and Pit's gifts/Two Data Squad Morphers for Philmac and Stephanie ???, . Arriving at Teen Titan Tower/Robin and Robbie make plans ???, . Jinx gather help from the reformed villains/Robbie Rotten keeps watch for evil ???, . The Rangers and Titans trained each other/Working together as one ???, . Jump City is under attack/Rangers and Titans, Go! ???, . Philmac and Stephanie try out their Ranger Powers/Using their own weapons ???, . Fight off the Egg Pawns/Taking down Egg-Ultron ???, . Firing the Magna Beam/Egg-Ultron got bigger ???, . Summoning the Zords/The Azure and Rose combination ???, . Defeating Egg-Ultron/The Teen Titans and Power Rangers saved the day ???, . Welcoming Philmac and Stephanie to the team/The Teen Titans gave thanks ???, . Returning home from Jump City/Another day saved by the Rangers ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Heroes Teen Titans Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *RobotBoy & RobotGirl *Widget, Scanner, Motherboard & Wanda *Jinx, Blackfire, Nightwing, Copy Cat, Wildfire, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager and Color Titans Siblings Villains *Dr. Eggman Songs #Teen Titans GO! - Titans, Sportacus and Rangers #K2G - Stepahine and the Girls #Bing Bang (Time to Dance) - Lazy Town Gang, Titans and Data Squad Rangers Trivia *The Lazy Town Gang sees the news about the Power Rangers and Teen Titans are groups of super heroes. *The Evil of Brotherhood will get their revenge to put Lazy Town in Chaos. *This episode marks the debut and full appearance of Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger and Stephanie as the Rose Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Rangers and Titans, GO! Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes